1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to article handling and processing. More particularly, the invention relates to stacking of articles. Most particularly, the invention relates to a system, apparatus and method for automatically down-stacking a number of articles at a predetermined level.
2. Background Information
The background technology, in general, includes apparatus and methods for transferring and stacking articles. This technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings, including but not limited to:                a. the complex mechanical devices used for transferring and stacking articles; and        b. the expense involved in the elements that are required to accomplish the specific desired functions.        
For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
The invention provides an automatic down-stacking apparatus which is believed to fulfill the need and to constitute an improvement over the background technology.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.